The Judicator's Night
by Richardz
Summary: Kayle meets with her sister on an unused Field of Justice and they both have a night to remember, good or bad. Rated M for lemons, read at your own risk. KaylexMorgana.


**(I'm not usually one for incest, but I just love KaylexMorgana. I guess it's because they're so opposite, maybe. They don't even look like real sisters. Anyway, hope you like the story!)**

Night had fallen over Valoran, so naturally the Institute of War was a buzz of activity. Kayle, however, had taken this night off. She walked briskly through the Institute, brushing past summoners, politicians and citizens in her golden armor. Eyes turned to watch the golden Judicator walk by, her pure white wings folded neatly on her back. Soon Kayle made it to her destination, her room in the Institute.

She walked in and closed the door quickly behind her. With a sigh of relief, Kayle took off her helmet and placed it on the foot of her bed. She pulled her blonde hair out of her armor and stretched her wings out wide, their tips just barely touching the room's walls. She hummed, walking towards her room's balcony when someone knocked on her door.

She stopped and turned, glaring at it as though it had just insulted her. Whoever it was knocked again, but louder this time. Kayle stomped towards the door, ready to punch whoever had disturbed her peace. She opened the door and found a teenage boy in summoner robes staring timidly up at her.

"What?" She shouted in his face.

"I… s-sorry to interrupt you, Miss Judicator, miss. But I have a message, a message… from you sister." The summoner boy stammered, looking like he was about to piss himself.

'_My sister…?'_ Kayle thought, as her glare intensified. "Well? What does she want?" She said, trying to calm herself.

The boy gulped. "S-she said she wished to see you at one of the unused Fields of Justice, m-ma'am. Number four, to be exact…" The boy said quickly.

Kayle sighed and looked at the ceiling. _'What in justice's name does_ she _want? She knows we cannot fight while we're in the League's contracts…' _She looked back down at the scared boy. "You may go now." She stated and shut the door in his face. She turned and listened to his footsteps; once they had disappeared she grabbed her helmet off her bed and grabbed her long hair. Silently she pushed her hair neatly into her body armor and slid her helmet on.

Kayle walked out onto the balcony and locked the door. She turned toward the night sky and unfurled her wings fully. She stepped up onto the guard rail and jumped off, allowing her wings to catch her automatically. She flew towards her sister's meeting place, cautiously.

Kayle circled Field four several times, looking for signs from her sister in the darkness. Finding nothing, she slowly lowered herself into the middle of the Field. She landed, looking around with her hand firmly on her sword. "Well, Morgana? What do you wish from me, _sister?_" She shouted into the darkness, but nothing came back in reply.

She readied herself to take flight and leave when suddenly a small dark green sphere hit the ground near Kayle's feet. She leapt up and flapped her wings to fly, but dark ropes shot from the ground and grabbed her ankles and wrists. She struggled, flapping her wings and trying to force the ropes off of her. Two more of the dark ropes shot out from the ground and grabbed the base of her wings, Kayle shrieked as she crashed to the ground face first.

The ropes immobilized her body tight to the ground with no hope of letting go, no matter how she struggled. A menacing, but familiar, laugh came from the darkness of a bush in the jungle. Kayle's dark sister, Morgana, walked slowly out and around Kayle, watching her with interest.

"You seem a little, stuck, big sister? What's wrong?" Morgana said, smirking. She knelt down and tore off Kayle's helm and threw it to the side.

"You… bitch…" Kayle said, struggling against her bonds as she glared at Morgana with the fury of a thousand suns.

"Tsk tsk, sister. Where are your manners, tyrant?" Morgana laughed maniacally, picking up Kayle's sword and throwing it into the jungle.

"Morgana, you know the League's rule on violence! They won't stand for thi-"

"Shut up!" Morgana interrupted, dark power erupted from her hand and forcibly closed Kayle's mouth. Kayle looked at her sister in surprise, to which Morgana took great pleasure from. "Yes, indeed, sister. I am so far in the dark arts that I can control a person's body without consent… It's amusing to watch… However it takes a fair while to prepare a full body." She muttered.

Kayle's bonds disappeared, she tried to jump up but was a second too slow. "Soul Shackles!" Morgana shrieked, pure dark power shot from Morgana's hands, binding Kayle to the ground again. Sudden pain erupted in Kayle's body, all she heard as she went unconscious was screams from the dead.

Kayle woke up in the same place she was trapped, but with her bonds once again gone. She leapt to her feet with her wings unfurled, and she found herself facing Morgana, whose arms were folded, watching her with mild interest. Kayle tried to charge, but couldn't, so she tried to fly, but couldn't. She looked wildly at herself but saw nothing wrong, and then glared at Morgana.

Morgana laughed. "Good, good, it worked." She said, grinning widely. She walked in front of her sister and touched her cheek, despite Kayle trying hard to move. "Sister, don't look like you're about to attack, it's unsightly of you." Kayle straightened herself regardless of her will not to; she looked at Morgana in shock. If Morgana could have a bigger grin, she would have, she circled behind Kayle and placed her hands at the base of her wings. Morgana sighed mournfully at her sister's wings, making Kayle gulp. Morgana chuckled.

"Don't worry; I won't do what you did to me, bitch…" Morgana said wistfully, "Hm… you must be wondering what I want from you, sister… But first, take your armor off, please?" Morgana stepped away as Kayle suddenly jerked into action, taking her golden armor off a piece at a time until all of it was scattered at her feet. She turned against her will to face Morgana, in only her breast band and panties. Morgana licked her lips in lust and stepped toward her sister again, her right hand drifted down Kayle's bodyline to her panties. She stuck her index finger into the side of Kayle's panties, lifted them, and snapped them to Kayle's waist. Kayle blushed, looking defiantly at Morgana, who giggled, almost as if they were young again.

"Sister wha-"Kayle started, but was again interrupted by Morgana who kissed her sister forcibly on the lips. Kayle looked bewilderedly at her sister, but couldn't pull away. Morgana parted, licked her lips, and grinned at her sister. "Shhh…" She sounded quietly, and kissed her sister more powerfully. Her tongue slid into Kayle's mouth, despite Kayle's protest. Suddenly Kayle felt her own tongue being forced into Morgana's mouth. "Mmmm!"Kayle sounded, trying her hardest to get out of the lip lock as Morgana placed her hands on her sister's cheeks.

Finally they broke apart, and Morgana wiped her lips, staring at Kayle who still looked in shock. Morgana frowned. "I guess I'll need to use the other spell after all, I don't know why, but I thought you would be more… accepting, sister." Morgana said mournfully, placing a hand on Kayle's breast, who now looked disgusted. "Alright, be that way… Succubus's Kiss…" Morgana kissed her sister lightly.

Kayle felt a sudden and odd shift in her thoughts and body. Her eyes started attaching themselves to Morgana's more attracting parts, her breasts, her hips, her lips. Her mind was suddenly a flutter with thoughts of sex and her sister… Morgana grinned, knowing her spell had worked. They launched into another round of kissing, although this one much more intimate, both of them were touching each other with longing.

Morgana parted them one last time, grinning at her sister who looking like she wanted to be glued to her. Morgana loosened her belt, and let it and her skirt fall to the ground. She stepped out and circled around Kayle, who was trying to force herself to turn to her sister. Morgana giggled, pressing her front against Kayle's back, her right hand grasping Kayle's breast softly, the other hand placed gently between her sister's legs. "Be patient, sis. We'll make this last…"

Kayle moaned as her sister began playing with her through her clothing, and even more when she sister's fingers went under her clothing. Morgana grinned gleefully, and used her sharp nails to rip apart her sister's underwear. Kayle erupted in louder moans as Morgana dug deeper.

Kayle suddenly turned quickly toward Morgana, who looked frightened for a second until Kayle latched their lips together again. This round didn't last long, as Kayle had unclipped her sister's bra, which drifted to the ground at their feet. Kayle kissed down Morgana's neck and chest until she met her sister's breast. With both hands grasping each of Morgana's breasts, Kayle kissed, sucked, bit, and licked both longingly. Morgana moaned softly, gazing down at her sister.

Kayle moved downward again, ripped Morgana's panties off. Kayle's hot breath and tongue made Morgana even wetter, slowly and without thought they were both on the ground. Morgana was on her back, with Kayle between her legs; Morgana's hands were on the back of Kayle's head as if to keep her from moving. Kayle licked and slurped her sister, one hand digging into Morgana's privates with the other she was grabbing Morgana's thigh.

Morgana soon climaxed, spraying over Kayle, who licked it up like a dog. Morgana panted, moaning with lasting pleasure. Kayle crawled up her sister's body, and kissed her, their tongues played playfully together inside their mouths. Kayle rolled so Morgana was on top of her, taking the full pressure of her sister's weight as they made out, their breasts smushing together.

Their kisses slowly turned to pecks at each other as they stared meaningfully into each other's eyes. They cuddled, nipped and pecked on each other as they slowed down. Without real thought, they both fell asleep naked, curled up together.

Kayle woke with a start, feeling truly in control of her body finally. Her body was warm, heated by the morning's sun, which was rising in the cloudless sky. Last night's events and thoughts rushed back to her, she blushed furiously despite herself, turning her head in search for her sister. Her sister, however, was completely gone, leaving no trace but an indent in the grass next to Kayle's…

Kayle, furious with herself and still blushing madly collected her golden armor, now wet like she was in dew. She pulled it on over her naked body, shifting as she felt the rough metal on her now open parts. She collected scraps of cloth, once her underwear, and walked into the jungle and found her sword. She leapt into the air and flapped her wings to give her lift; she flew back towards the Institute of War, vowing never to talk of the night's events. Kayle took the day off as well, to reflect upon what happened. Much of Kayle's time afterwards, she locked herself in her room. Doing who knows what…

**(Well, I hope you liked the story. It's honestly my first on this site, although I am thinking about doing more. It's my first real smutty story, maybe I'll do more, dunno. Please give constructive reviews, I'd like to get better at writing. Again, hope you like it!)**


End file.
